L'édition spéciale des Hunger games
by SushiKoala
Summary: Lors de l'exécution de Snow, Katniss n'a pas pu tué Coin. L'édition spéciale des Hunger Games pour les enfants du Capitole a lieue.
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Sam Silver, je suis originaire du Capitole. J'ai été choisit pour participer au 76e Jeux des Hunger Games. Cette édition spéciale réunit les enfants issues des familles importants. Je fais partie de la descendance des Silver.

Je suis ravi de participer car de toute façon personne ne veut de moi à la maison. Cela fera une bouche de moins à nourrir pour eux.

Depuis l'exécution du président Snow, les gens du Capitol doivent travailler jour et nuit pour les 13 Districts pendant 75 ans. En retour, ils ne recevaient qu'un maigre salaire. Quelle ironie du sort, les situations se sont inversés.

Dans quelques heures, je vais rejoindre le lieu où se réunissent les participants. En ce moment, je devrais dire adieu à ma famille mais personne n'es avec moi pour me soutenir. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Quoi de plus normal puisque je suis un fils bâtard. Bref je suis seul mais je suis heureux.

Vers 2 heures de l'après-midi, des Pacificateurs viennent me chercher, leurs fusils pointé sur moi. Ils sont sous l'ordre de cette vielle sorcière Coin. Je rentre dans le train et j'attends tranquillement ma mort. Brusquement un vieillard m'interpelle, il prétend être mon mentor.

- Salut gamin, je suis Angeal Dick, se présenta t-il maladroitement

- Bonjour je suis Perth Earsinbin, ta «supposé coéquipière», dit-elle en venant de je ne sais où

Ça fait à peine quelques secondes que je la voit, elle me donne déjà la nausée.

- Bon comme vous le saviez, vingt-six enfants du Capitole ont été tirés au sort lors de la Moisson. Chaque fille et garçon sont réparties dans un groupe de deux. Je vais être direct, une fois que vous serez dans les Jeux, vous devez vous entre-tuer. Il ne restera qu'un ou qu'une vainqueur. Je suis ici pour vous apprendre à être ce vainqueur.

- Mais est-ce vrai que la petite fille du président Snow va participer à ces Jeux monsieur Dick? interrompit la fille

- Oui malheureusement pour elle. J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne réussisse pas.

- Comment s'appelle cette fille? Demandai-je à la rousse mais elle ne me répond pas. s'appelle Mora Snow, répondit le vieillard

Après quelques échanges, je m'éloignai du vieux et de la rousse. La compagnie n'était pas ma tasse de thé. Je me dirige vers ma chambre et je m'endors aussitôt.

On me réveille pour me prévenir qu'on était arrivé. Le train se trouve maintenant au centre de Capitole. Le temps qu'il se positionne, je pouvais voir à travers une vitre poussiéreuse des gens du Capitole entrain de travailler. Il y a un gros qui est frappé par un Pacificateur car il faisait son boulot trop lentement. Ça lui apprendra.

Nous sommes appelés par ordre alphabétique puis nous descendons un à un. On nous attribue nos numéros. Ainsi je serais le groupe 7. Puis Coin vient nous accueille. Elle dévoile un visage radieux tandis que les enfants du Capitole tirent la gueule. En même temps je les comprend. Elle nous souhaitent bonne chance et repart aussitôt. Quelle ironie.

Nous nous dirigeons vers notre quartier. On découvre rapidement les lieues. Je rentre dans la chambre que j'ai choisi et je déballe mes maigres affaires. Je m'allonge sur mon lit, espérant dormir mais le vieux vient m'interrompre.

- Sam tu ferais mieux de venir avec nous pour élaborer un plan de survie

- Je n'ai pas besoin

- Pourquoi? Tu veux mourir?demanda t-il sous un blagueur

- Ça m'es égal de mourir.

- Allez, fais pas le dur

- Je suis sérieux

- Tu pourrais venir pour Perth

- Je l'aime pas cette rousse

Il semble désemparer de mon comportement qu'il juge enfantin. Il ferme la porte de la chambre. Je pari qu'au fond de lui, il s'en fiche complètement de nous. Que nous sommes vivants ou pas, ça lui est égal.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveiller soudainement par un seau d'eau glacé. Le coupable est bien sur le vieux Angeal. D'après lui, c'est le réveil idéal pour commencer une bonne journée. Je suis trempé de partout et la rousse en est de même.

Après le déjeuner, il nous ordonne d'aller vers la salle d'entraînement. C'est la bas qu'on trouvera notre talent caché d'après prend donc l'ascenseur qui nous mène à cette salle.

La pièce est vraiment immense, elle pourrait tenir deux cents personnes. Il y a toutes sortes d'armes, d'équipements, allant du plus petit au plus grand. Ma «soi disante» coéquipière s'éloigne déjà vers les épées.

Je me dirige au hasard vers la section camouflage. Il y a beaucoup de couleurs, on dirait une pièce multicolore. J'essaye de mettre du vert sur moi mais ça à l'air compliqué. Le résultat n'est pas très réussie. Mon vert ne ressemble pas du tout à la couleur verte de la végétation.

Un groupe de quatre personnes vient m'accoster. Un gars à la mine arrogante prend la parole:

- Salut je suis Louis, fils de la lignée Sheftter ( une famille très connue). Je te propose de faire une alliance avec nous. Tu auras plus de chance de survivre. Ta copine pourra nous rejoindre si elle veut.

- Non merci, répondis-je froidement

Il me lance un nom d'oiseau mais je l'ignore. Cette alliance est bidon, lorsque tous les concurrents seront éliminés ils nous tueront nous en premier.

Finalement j'abandonne la section de camouflage, c'est pas mon point fort. J'apperçois une hâche pas très loin, elle est cachée parmi les nombreux massues.

Au fil des heures, la salle d'entraînement se remplie peu à peu. La majorité des personnes se trouvent dans la section combat, ce qui rend les retardataires impossible à y aller. Il semblerait que je suis plutôt à l'aise au lance-pierre que j'avais trouvé par hasard peu avant.

Des hommes en noirs apparaissent dans la salle, ils nous informe que le test d'entraînement aura lieu dans dix minutes. Nous serons appelés par ordre de tribut.

Je vise un pot de baies avec mon lance-pierre mais la balle rate sa cible de quelques centimètres. Bon, ça peut arriver à tout le monde de rater la première fois. Très vite, le seul juge (celui qui a un regard pervert) du test m'ordonne de partir. Ça fait à peine vingt secondes que je suis là.

Deux heures plus tard, les résultats du test sont dévoilés au public. J'avais raison, tous les garçons ont à peine la moyenne alors que les filles ont pratiquement dix sur douze. Pour information, j'ai trois sur douze.

- C'est qu'un enfoiré ce juge, il ne s'interressait qu'à mon derrière, s'exclame mon bînome. Attends Sam, interpelle t-elle en e voyant quitter le salon, je suis désolé pour mon comportement puérile dans le train. Désolé, j'étais sur les nerfs.

Je lui pardonne assez facilement, après tout ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle doit participer à ces jeux. Elle me lance un " bonne chance " et j'en fais de même. Je referme la porte de ma chambre et bientôt je me retrouve dans le noir complet. J'ai l'estomac noué à l'idée de voir du sang demain. Car demain les hunger games commencent.


	2. Pendant les Jeux

Je me retrouve contre mon gré dans un ascenseur cylindrique en route vers l'enfer. Il monte beaucoup trop vite vers la surface. Bientôt je remarque le soleil lumineux puis les tributs. Le décompte à déjà commencer à s'activer. Tout le monde semble prêt. Prêt à quoi? Prêt à tuer. 5... j'essaye de repérer Perth. 4... elle se trouve à l'autre bout de la plate-forme, entre une brune et un jeune. 2...1... ils sont tous concentrés vers le centre de la plate-forme, là où se trouvent les armes, les médicaments, la nourriture. 0... le signal retentit, il annonce le début d'un long massacre.

Certains concurrents s'élancent vers le centre, d'autre partent vers la forêt. Je me dirige vers la première option. Je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres du lance-pierre lorsqu'un gars se met à m'attaquer par la droite. Il a faillit m'avoir avec sa hache ensanglantée. Je cours les derniers mètres restantes mais il fallait que je tombe à ce moment critique. j'étais trop précipité. Il profite de cette chute pour aller me tuer. Cette fois c'est fini pour moi. Il lève sa hache assez haut pour me tuer. Mais il ne le fera pas car une flèche venait de transpercer son crâne. Du sang jaillit de sa tête, faisant tacher le sol.

- Sam viens! me crie Perth

Je prends le lance-pierre et je vais vers elle. J'ai envie de vomir à cause de cette scène horrible. Je passe près d'un corps dont ses yeux sont tachés de rouge. D'après les descriptions, elle semblait être la petite-fille de Snow. Je rejoins Perth et nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers l'immense végétation.

- Tu as mal? demande t-elle en pointant a main saignant

- Non c'est juste une égratignure, ça va passer

- A ton avis, que devons-nous faire maintenant?

- Le mieux, ce serait de trouver une source d'eau

Nous marchâmes pendant trois heures sous la chaleur du soleil, et toujours pas d'eau en vue. Puis un oiseau jaillit de nulle part, ce qui nous fait sursauter. L'oiseau ailé imita un cri qui ressemblait à celui de ma mère.

-Sam ce sont des geais bavard! s'exclame Perth, ils imitent le cri d'un proche mais ne te laisse pas avoir, ce n'est pas réel.

-Ne t'inquiète pas

Voyant que cela m'affectait pas, la mutation génétique imita un autre cri, cette fois masculin adressé à Perth. Mais elle reste totalement impassible. Le cri s'estompa peu à peu car la bête s'éloigna de nous.

Nous avons finalement trouver une puits qui contenait un peu d'eau fraîche, on était sauvé. Nous évitons soigneusement de gâcher la moindre petite goutte d'eau car elle était précieuse dans l'arène. Bientôt il n y avait plus d'eau dans le puits, diminuant la possibilité de trouver de l'eau pour les autres candidats.

- Maintenant que nous avons enfin trouvé de l'eau, il vaut mieux trouver de quoi se nourrir, propose Perth

- Tu as raison

- Hum...Si ce n'est pas indiscret...pourquoi...

Je la pousse brusquement de vers la droite car au même moment une hache s'élançait vers notre direction. L'arme atteint l'arbre situé quelques mètres plus loin. Quelqu'un ou plusieurs personnes ont remarqué notre présence et ils veulent notre peau. Deux couteaux apparurent de l'endroit d'où il provenait mais ils ratèrent leur cible. Je prends ma lance-pierre, prêt à riposter et Perth prend son arc. Il y a deux personnes situés un peu plus loin, sûrement les auteurs de la hache et des couteaux. Le garçon qui tenait plusieurs couteaux commença à les lancer vers nous. Nous essayons de les éviter mais Perth manqua d'éviter un des couteaux. Son bras commençait déjà à saigner. Cette opportunité pouvait permettre à la la blonde d'attaquer. Elle s'élança, hache à la main prête à trancher Perth. La situation devenait critique, je devait trouver une solution au plus vite. Je pointe ma lance vers le garçon. Je dois réussir en un seule essai sinon Perth et moi mourrons. La pierre qui était pointu pouvait tuer la personne que si on touchait ses points vitaux. Oui, j'ai réussi, la pierre a touché son cœur.

- Ne bouge pas, avertit-je vers la fille qui se trouvait devant Perth, sinon je te tue.

Elle lance sa hache vers moi mais je l'évite en me baissant en avant sur l'herbe. Ma chute provoque une égratignure au menton. J'essaye encore de viser la fille qui est en train de s'échapper mais je rate a cible.

- Laisse la partir Sam, nous aurons d'autres occasion

- Tu as raison

Je cours vers Perth pour savoir si elle va bien ou pas. La blessure provoqué par le garçon laisse voir une cicatrice de sang. Je recouvre son bras avec un tissu en espérant que l'hémorragie s'arrête.

- Merci

- Ne me remercie pas, c'est mon devoir de te protéger

- Que veux tu dire, demanda t elle perplexe

- J'avais prévu de mourir dès le début des Jeux mais j'ai changé d'avis. Ce que je veux dire c'est je préfère mourir en protégeant quelqu'un que de mourir inutilement.

- Non ce n'est pas ton devoir de me protéger. Tu dois vivre pour toi-même, tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour les autres. Et puis, je peux me défendre toute seule.

Je sais qu'elle est forte mais je ne peux pas la laisser seule face aux dangers. Si elle parvenait à mourir, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner. Nous fûmes interrompus par un groupe de six personnes. Parmi eux se trouvait la fille qui avait pris la fuite quelques instants auparavant. Je suis enervé contre moi-même car on aurait dû la tuer et fuir immédiatement. Je reconnais Louis Scheffter en tête du groupe.

- Tu te souviens de moi Perth? Louis Scheffter, celui qui t'as proposer une alliance, s'adresse t il à Perth

- Que veux tu "tête de noix"? dit Perth d'une voix étrangement amicale

- Tu peux encore rejoindre mon groupe, il n'est trop tard. Ainsi tu aurais plus de chance de survivre que de rester avec lui, conseilla t il en me pointant du doigt, on a besoin de toi pour éliminer les autres concurrents. Tu es une très bonne tireuse à l'arc.

- Mais j'ai tué un de votre membre, s'exclame t elle

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il était plus un fardeau qu'un atout, répond Louis, alors tu nous rejoins?

- D'accord je te rejoins mais à une seule condition. La fille à la hache doit rester loin de moi car je ne lui fais pas confiance.

- Marché conclu, elle a compris, assure Louis. Maintenant débarrassons nous de ton binôme Perth.

Je suis déboussolé par la tournure des événements. Dire que deux minutes plus tôt elle était mon amie, elle est maintenant mon ennemie. Je lève mes yeux vers son regard bleuté mais je n y voit que du vide. Elle n'a pas une once de culpabilité de ce qu'elle vient de faire. Elle me dévisage comme si j'étais une mutation génétique. Sans la prévenir, je lui plante une pierre aiguisé vers son bras bandé. Elle lâche son arc sous l'effet de la douleur. Je profite de cette opportunité pour m'enfuir. Ils ne me poursuivront pas car l'écart est déjà grand. Lorsque j'estime être suffisamment loin du groupe je ralentis ma course. Je suis essoufflé par ce marathon, j'arrive même plus à me tenir debout. Lorsque je préparais mon camp pour la nuit, des coups de canon retentirent à travers le ciel sombre. Puis une succession d'images défilent, annonçant les morts de cette journée. Je reconnais parmi eux le gars costaud, la petite-fille de Snow, le garçon brun...L'image se termine sur une fille du numéro treize.

Donc en résumé, il reste encore quatorze concurrents sur vingt six et Perth est toujours vivante. Je ressens une gigantesque colère lorsque je pense à elle. Je voudrais qu'elle soit morte, de manière le plus horriblement possible. Bientôt l'aube ne tarde pas à pointer le bout de son nez. Encore une journée où il faut survivre à tout prix. Je ne me reconnais plus. Je suis quelqu'un de plutôt calme mais là je bouillonne de rage envers Perth qui n'a fait que sauver sa peau. Ces Jeux sont horribles, ils nous rendent cinglés et fous. J'essaye de chasser une Perth ensanglantée de mon esprit mais c'est peine perdue. Parfois j'ai l'impression que plus les heures passent, plus ma haine pour elle s'agrandit.

Après deux jours de survie, je me sens plus calme, ma colère pour Perth a fortement diminuer mais je ne digère toujours pas sa trahison. J'espère que je ne la croiserais. Je préfère qu'elle meure des mains de quelqu'un d'autre que des miens. Je repère un concurrent pas très loin de moi. Il est de dos, de sorte à pouvoir récolter l'eau du lac. Il ne semble pas remarquer ma présence. J'oriente mon lance-pierre vers lui. Le destin de cette personne est entre mes mains, lancer ou pas? Si je ne le tue pas, il finira par me tuer tôt ou tard. La loi des Hunger Games est sans pitié. Ce deuxième meurtre est un pas de plus vers les ténèbres, un billet sans retour. Avec toute ma lâcheté, j'ai laissé la pierre pointue filer droit vers son cœur. Un jet de sang sort de sa chair et atterrit dans la rivière. Mes mains se mettent à trembler tout seuls, c'est comme si je ne les contrôlais plus. Le corps de ce garçon mort se met à peindre l'herbe verte qui l'entoure. Je m'éloigne du cadavre même si je suis assez loin de lui. Très vite j'éprouve un sentiment de culpabilité de l'avoir tué, il était encore jeune, en tout cas plus jeune que moi. Je ne suis qu'un monstre.

Des fois, il m'arrive de penser à ma mère qui me manque tant. Lorsque j'étais encore enfant, ma mère ne m'avait jamais donné un signe d'amour. Il n y avait jamais eut de câlins, de douceur ou de tendresse. La seule fois où elle avait montré, ne serait ce qu'une si minuscule signe de gentillesse, à été l'épisode du pain lorsque j'avais huit ans. D'habitude elle me jetait toujours les restes du pain au petit-déjeuner. Mais ce jour là, elle avait posé le pain entre mes mains. Elle n'avait pas ce regard de haine destiné à moi, elle semblait...normale. Pendant un instant, j'avais pensé voir en elle une douceur maternelle. Cette journée est considérée comme l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie.

Retour à la réalité. Je marche sans aucune destination en tête, je veux juste oublier mon meurtre, non, mes meurtres. Car j'ai aussi tué la fille une journée plus tôt. A cause de moi, elle se retrouve seule au milieu des bois, sa poitrine rouge, ouverte. Personne n'est là pour elle. C'est injuste pour elle, pour nous, pour les proches, pour les personnes qui ont connu ces jeux.


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai envie de pleurer pour montrer au monde entier que je souffre. Je veux partir loin, très loin d'ici, quelque part où seul "vivre" existe. Je veux être libre. J'ai une envie de voler, pour aller vers l'infini mais c'est impossible. Je pense à Perth, à Angeal et à ma mère. Je voudrais leur dire que je les aime mais ils sont tellement loin de moi. J'ai envie de les revoir mais je n'ai plus la force de vivre après avoir commis l'irréparable. Je suis sur le point de me taillader lorsque des bruits se font entendre. Soudainement Perth surgit des bois, d'après sa démarche elle est poursuivie par un concurrent.

- Viens Sam, il arrive! s'exclame t elle

- Qui?

- Louis l'arrogant. Je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer, il était plus coriace que prévu. Mais j'ai éliminé son groupe, il est fou furieux. Viens!

- Dans ce cas je le tuerais

- Ne sois pas idiot, c'est un concurrent redoutable. S'il te plaît viens, supplie Perth

Je décide de l'écouter et ensemble nous nous dirigeons vers un endroit où se cacher. Si ça se trouve, c'est un coup monté. Elle doit vouloir me tuer par surprise, puis elle retournera chez Louis et sa bande. Il y a une grotte très petite mais assez grande pour contenir trois personnes. Nous entrons dans cette grotte et je place un gros rocher de sorte à masquer l'entrée. Puis s'en suit un long silence, je pouvais presque entendre le bruit des buissons à l'extérieur. Je ne lâche pas ma main de mon arme au cas où elle se met à me tuer.

- Il a dû abandonner, dit Perth au bout d'un moment. Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu ne te sens pas bien?

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi! Je te considérais comme une amie mais tu m'as trahie. Tu t'es alliée à cette bande d'arrogants. Et je suppose qu'il t'a dit de revenir vers moi pour me planter un coup de couteau quand j'aurais le dos tourné.

- Tu te trompes, je me suis alliée avec eux pour nous sauver.

- Le coup de la flèche, c'était sensé nous sauver? demandai je ironiquement

- Je devais être crédible devant eux. Grâce Ã cette fausse alliance, cinq personnes sont morts.

- C'est toi qui les as...dis je un peu gêné

- Oui, répond t elle tout doucement en évitant de me regarder

- Dis...comment arrives-tu à supporter ça. Je veux dire...comment fais tu pour rester forte après avoir éliminé...une personne, demandai je

- Hum...je suppose que c'est grâce à toi. Tu es un ami que j'apprécie beaucoup, je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Donc j'ai besoin d'éliminer les autres tributs pour que tu sois sain et sauf. C'est ça qui fait la force. Mais parfois je ressens une culpabilité pour ces victimes.

- C'est normal que tu ressentes

- Je trouve que la personne qui a eut l'idée de penser à ces jeux est complètement stupide. A mon avis, il devait avoir des problèmes mentaux, blagua Perth

- Pas faux

- De plus, Snow ne se rendait pas compte de la situation horrible de ces jeux. Après tout, je suppose qu'il ne s'est probablement jamais dit "Assez" lorsqu'il regardait les jeux.

- Même s'il aurait voulu le dire, il ne le pouvait pas. En tant que Président, il devait faire son devoir, Ã savoir maintenir la balance entre le Capitole et les districts. Même si je suis originaire du Capitole, je suis content qu'il ait eut la rébellion. J'espérais que la nouvelle dirigeante soit quelqu'un qui comprendrait la situation des gens du Capitole et des districts. Mais c'est peine perdue avec cette vieille sorcière Coin. Ma remarque la fait légèrement rire, l'ambiance devenait plus sereine. Nous discutâmes ensuite de tout et de rien. Je découvrais alors la vraie Perth, celle qui est souriante, joviale et bavarde.

A l'aube, nous quittâmes la grotte car il faisait un froid de canard dedans. Hier soir, le bilan était de neuf personnes mortes, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne reste plus que cinq participants, soit trois ennemis à abattre. Perth doit à tout prix gagner les jeux, je ferais tout pour qu'elle s'en sorte vivante. Au bout de quelques heures, nous avons finalement réussi à trouver Louis. Il s'était réfugié au point de départ, c'est à dire là où tout a commencé. A côté de lui se trouve la Corne d'abondance, là où sont stockées tous les nécessités pour survivre dans cette arène. C'est une décision plutôt stratégique de sa part sachant qu'il est bon au combat. Étant donner que l'arbre auquel nous nous cachons est trop de la Corne, les armes à distance sont inutiles. Si on veut l'éliminer, il va falloir combattre face à face.

- Non c'est trop dangereux! riposta t elle après avoir entendu ma proposition

- C'est le seul moyen de se débarrasser de lui

- Dans ce cas c'est moi qui va le combattre, proposa t elle

- Il est de question que tu vas, je ne veux pas tu meurs...Ne t'inquiète pas, je gagnerais.

Elle hésite un peu mais elle prend ma main droite et cela me fit des frissons dans le dos. Ses mains étaient douces et confortable mais elles trahissaient aussi son inquiétude. Elle émanait une aura maternelle qui me faisait sentir que tout se passerai bien.

- Tu dois gagner ce combat Sam.

-Oui

Je dois absolument gagner ce combat coûte que coûte. Si je gagne, Perth sera sauvée et elle pourra revoir sa famille. Mais si je perds, il la tuerait. J'espère que le couteau de Perth me portera chance. Je m'avance vers le diable prêt à le défier.

J'ai réussi! J'ai transpercé son cœur par son épée qu'il avait accidentellement tombé. Cette erreur lui a coûté la vie mais ce n'est pas grave car Perth aura plus de chance de survivre maintenant.

Je cours vite rejoindre Perth qui m'attend derrière l'arbre. Ensemble nous irons traquer les deux autres ennemis. Mais au lieu de voir une Perth morte d'inquiétude, c'est une marée de sang que j'aperçois. Il y a un garçon dont sa tête a disparu et il y a Perth qui est mourante. Son abdomen est gravement atteint et l'hémorragie n'arrête pas de couler. Ce n'est pas juste, elle n'a pas le droit de mourir, pas ici, pas pour le plaisir des gens qui nous regarde derrière leur écran. Je m'agenois devant elle, j'essaye de la réconforter que tout va bien se passer mais elle sait que c'est faux. Elle sait que sa fin est proche mais elle n'a pas l'air d'être terrifiée à l'idée de mourir.

- Tu pleures, me dit-elle faiblement. Tu sais, les gens pleurent non parce qu'ils sont faibles mais parce qu'ils sont restés forts trop longtemps.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, suppliai je

- Il le faut Sam, c'est trop tard pour moi. Promet moi que tu dois gagner ces jeux et que tu dois vivre. Vis pour toi Sam, pas pour moi.

- Je te le promets mais ne meurs pas Perth.

Elle me lance un dernier regard compatissant puis ses yeux se tournent vers le ciel bleu clair. Et elle lâche son dernier souffle, son cœur ne bat plus.


	4. Après les Jeux

Contre toute attente j'étais désigné grand vainqueur de la 76e édition des Hunger games. A la sortie de l'arène, j'étais accueillie par ma mère qui paraissait complètement indifférente que je sois vivant ou pas. De toute façon elle ne risque pas de changer du jour au lendemain.

-Viens on rentre, dit elle sèchement.

Je me sens seul, terriblement seul malgré la présence de ma famille. Tous les soirs je fais ces mêmes cauchemars, je revois sans cesse le corps inerte de Perth qui me fixe. Je me demande pourquoi Angeal ne m'a pas encore rendu visite. Cela fait deux jours que les Jeux sont terminés. Peut-être qu'il m'a oublié. Quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Comme il n'y a personne à la maison à cette heure ci je vais ouvrir la porte.

- Bonjour je suis...

- Katniss Everdeen. Que voulez vous? demandai je

- Je suis venu vous proposer mon aide pour que vous vous sentiez mieux

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Je peux demander à mon mentor

- C'est à dire...il est décédé, annonça t elle

Cela eut l'effet d'une bombe. C'est impossible qu'il soit mort, il n'a rien fait de mal.

- Son décès est du à un arrêt cardiaque, ajouta t elle

- S' il vous plaît, allez vous en

- Je peux vous aider à ce que vous vous sentiez mieux, répéta t elle

- C'est impossible si je vous le demandais

On ne peux pas ramener les morts à la vie maison peux les venger.


End file.
